Konoh's pandora
by bombshell0
Summary: Naruto has failed failed his graduation exam yet again, but from this failure he will learn who he truly is. She is Akira Uzumaki, konoha's pandora. wait he's a she?


I'm sorry Naruto but, YOU FAIL. The words just echoed through the boys head as sat on the swing outside the academy grounds. He just sat there and watched as the parents congratulated their childern on a job well done passing the Genin exams. He gazed upon them with slight jealousy. Every since he could remeber he was always alone, only the Ichiraku's and Anko-nee were really there for him. It wasn't until he was six that he met the person he considered a mother figure. Even though he had someone could call a sister and someone he could call mother, he often wondered what it was like to have real mother and father. As he started to imagine the life he could of had if he had parents, his thoughts were interuptred by two of the parents who sebemed to glare him.

"Hey look, it's that boy."

"I heard he was the only one who didn't graduate."

"Good could imagine what would happen if that thing-"

"Hush. You know we aren't allowed to talk about that." He tried to ignore them but somehow the words just seemed to cut right through him. He got up and decided to leave before anyone decided to say anything else. He walked through the streets of Konoha with his head hung low. The words those two said swirling through his head and that's when his motherly figure decided to speak up.

**_"You shouldn't let what those two said bring you down."_**

_'I know, but it's just that I was really hoping that would pass this time. I just really wish I could stop hiding ya know?'_

**_"Don't blame yourself kit. If the Academy would stop testing you on that usless clone jutsu. Then you would have graduated already."_**

_'I wish there was something I could do to prove I could be a shinobi.'_ he paused his inner concersation as felt some approach him. _'I'll talk to you later Kyu-chan someone's here.'_

**_"Alright talk to you later. Remeber I'm always here for you Kira-chan." _**As the mental conversation end Naruto turned around to see Mizuki standing in front of him. Naruto really hated Mizuki, but he never admitted it out loud. He knew Mizuki was the one responsible for messing with his exam. His thoughts broke as soon as Mizuki spoke.

"Hey there Naruto, how are you holding up?" The fake caring tone was just oozing off his voice.

"I'm doing alright, just a little down." Naruto may have hated the man but he at least wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

"I know you really wanted to graduate this time. That's why I have setup a make up exam for you to take. All you have to do is sneak into the hokage's and steal the scroll of sealing. If your able to learn one jutsu from the scroll then you pass." Although Naruto conveyed a mask of interest, in his mind he was talking to Kyu-chan.

_'I don't trust him. He is definatly up to something.'_

**_"As true as that maybe, this is a chance you can't pass up. How many chances does one get to read out of the scroll of seals?"_**

_'I guess your right but still, he's up to something.'_

**_"Well we'll cross that bridge when it comes. For now agree to go along."_**

**Back to the outside world**

"So what do you say Naruto." Asked Mizuki with a hopeful smile. Naruto just nodded and walked off to the Hokage tower. Unbenounced to either of them they were both thinking the same thing. _'Stupid idiot.'_

**Few hours later**

Nearly every Jonin was gathered at the center of the village panicing. Everyone stood there bickering amongst themselves. The all hushed as soon as they saw their leader the Sandaime walk out of his office.

"It seems that Naruto Uzumaki has snuck into tower and was able to take the scroll of seals from its safe." Sarutobi bellowed out to crowd. When he finished statement the crowd erupted into a sea of out bursts.

"I knew he was nothing but trouble."

"This more than just a harmless prank."

"Hokage-sama, he's is gone too far this time."

After a few more outbursts Sarutobi finally spoke once more. "You all have your orders go and find Naruto Uzumaki and bring back the scroll." The crowd began going off in various directions in search of the blond troublemaker. Iruka who was already running through the forest already had a pretty good idea where Naruto would be. _'Damn it Naruto, ehat kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time.'_

**Unknown forest**

Naruto had just stolen the scroll of seals from the hokage's office with very little difficulty. You would expect such an important object would be protected at all times. The only interruption was when the hokage walked in on him taking the thing. It's a good thing Sarutobi's a pervert otherwise he would have never made it out. He made his way all the way the where he was supposed to meet Mizuki, and know he was sitting there reading threw the scroll trying to find one jutsu that he could learn.

_'Kyu-chan, none of these sound like I could learn in the short time that I have.'_

**_"Well keep looking. Though I would go back to the _****_kage bushin_****_ jutsu it sounds useful." _**Naruto continued to skim through the scroll each jutsu being more difficult than last. At this point Naruto was about to lose his mind until he found a seal he didn't even know about.

_'Hey kyu-chan, do you have any idea about this one?"_

**_"It looks more like a blood seal than a jutsu seal. Maybe you should test it out."_** Just as he was told Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal. At first nothing happened for a few seconds. _'So much for-' _Suddenly a cloud of smoke erupted from the seal clouding his line of vision. As the cloud dissipated Naruto saw looked to red scroll with a swirled pattern on it. Naruto didn't have any idea what the symbol was but his tenant did.

**_"I suggest you pocket the red one." _**She said almost franticly.

_'Why?'_ Naruto asked preparing to pick it up.

**_"Because it will be important for later. For now just go back to the _****_Kage bushin_****_ and learn that." _**For the next hour or so Naruto practiced the kage bushin repeatedly until he was tired. Personally he found this jutsu to be easier than the regular bushin seeing as he had to split his chakra evenly between the clones. Something like this was pretty easy for a chakra power house like and since the clones were solid, they were a lot more useful than the ordinary clones. Naruto had been panting on the ground by the time Iruka arrived.

"You idiot, do you have any idea what you have done." Iruka shouted. Iruka took note of his panting and scuff marks. _'He must have been training the whole time'_

"Looks like you found me sensei. So do I pass?" Said Naruto feighing stupidity.

"Pass? What are you talking about?" Iruka was really confused.

"Mizuki said that anyone who learns from the scroll of seals gets to become a genin on the spot." Iruka frowned hearing this.

_'Why would Mizuki tell Naruto something like that, unless-' _The hairs on his neck stood as he sensed another presence and before he knew it he was pushing Naruto out of the, causing him to take the full brunt from the shuriken attack.

"Sensei." Shouted Naruto as he watched his sensei slam into the shack wall.

"Didn't expect you to be Iruka, oh well." Mizuki landed on a tree branch just above the both of them. "Very good Naruto you pass your exam. Now hand me the scroll."

"No Naruto don't hand it to him he's just using." shouted Iruka still wincing in pain.

"Naruto, Iruka is lying to you. He doesn't really care about you. He actually hates, and do you want to know why." Mizuki face turned into a grin at the idea of what he was about to do.

"No Mizuki don't, that's against the law." Iruka shouted.

"It's because you are the nine tailed demon fox. You killed his parents and many others in the village. That's why everyone hates you." Mizuki face contorted into a shit eating grin as if he just got a one up over Naruto.

"Naruto don't believe him. You are not the kyuubi. You're Naruto Uzumaki, proud member of the leaf village."

Naruto just stood there not really payiny any attention at all to the two chunin. Infact as soon as they started what he considered their shouting contest, he tuned them out. As soon as they finished shouting or what he thought was finished, he decided to voice his two cents. "Are you both done?" the question got confused looks from both chunin. "Nothing you guys have told is new information. I already know that I hold the Kyuubi inside me. She isn't that bad once you get to know her." Iruka was thoroughly shocked the fact that Naruto actually knew about the Kyuubi and talks to it. Mizuki was only irritated that his only trump card was useless. He had plan to get the boy in a state of mental and then kill while he's distracted. Now he just had to wing it.

"Well then you demon scum I'll just take care of you and take care of you and take the scroll, starting with you Iruka." Mizuki took out a large shuriken from his back and rushed towards Iruka. Iruka closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. But he heard what sound like someone being hit. When he opened his eyes he saw Naruto standing in front of Iruka and Muzuki holding his face in pain.

"If you ever lay a finger on Iruka sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto declared with sheer determination. Mizuki stood up and smirked at him.

"Do you really think you can demon? You, someone who isn't even a genin, taking on me, a chunin, I'd like to see you try." Mizuki said in complete over confidence. Naruto just crossed is fingers.

**'Kage Bushin no jutsu.' **In an instant the area around them was covered in white smoke. When the cloud disappeared, Iruka and Mizuki were shocked to see that they were surrounded by thousands of Narutos.

_'To make this make this many clone and they're not just illusions but actually solid. Naruto you are something else.' _Thought Iruka as he gazed upon his student's fruits of labor. Mizuki started to panic, there was no way dead last, the demon could create this many clones. It just wasn't possible.

"What's the matter Mizuki-teme? I thought you were going to kill me." Smirked one clone "Well if you're not going to attack, then here I come." The army of Narutos decended upon Mizuki. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of girlish screaming. A few minutes later Naruto was standing next to a battered and bruised Mizuki rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Probably over did it a little." He said with a sheepish grin. Iruka was surprised, his student was able to defeat a chunin. His amazment was replaced by a kind smile.

"Naruto close your eyes. I want to give something." Naruto did as he was instructed. A few seconds later Iruka finished what he was doing. "You can open your eyes now." Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka missing his hi-ate and holding his goggles in his hand. A smile broke out on his face as he tackled Iruka into the tree behind him, repeatedly shouting thank over and over.

**Sarutobi's office**

The aged shinobi could only sigh at the two shinobi standing in front of him. As he gazed fell upon the person he considered a grandson, he could only smile at how much he has grown. _'Well I guess from here on out Uzumaki Naruto will no longer be in existence.' _"First of I would like to congratulate you both on exposing a traitor. And I would like to personally congratulate Naruto for becoming a shinobi of Konoha."

"That's great and all but remember you have to keep your end of the bargain." Interjected Naruto

"Naruto, show some respect." Iruka jabbed the boy in the head. The proferesser just chuckled and waved the gesture of.

"It's quite alright Iruka. I do owe him a something. Iruka what I'm about to do is something I have been hiding from everyone." Sarutobi put his hands together in the ram sign "Kai" the room filled with room. When the light died down, there was a girl where Naruto used to be. Iruka could have sworn that Naruto was doing his perverted jutsu again because the girl looked exactly like her except she was the same height as Sakura. Iruka didn't know what to say personally. He was broken out as the girl approached him.

"Surprise sensei." She shouted Sarutobi chuckled at the girl's antics before he cleared his throat

"Iruka I would like you to meet Akira Uzumaki." Akira just waved at him. Iruka could only stare in could interpreted as shock. "Ever since she was four I decided that if her gender was hidden she would be treated a lot differently. Ever since then she has just been Naruto Uzumaki."

"So this whole time you were just pretending to be a boy?" Iruka finally blurted out.

"Sure was, I'd say I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself." Boasted Akira.

"So that Oiroke no Jutsu you were always doing-"

"That was just messing with using what I really looked." Sarutobi could only shake his head. He could say anything because he fell for the same jutsu as well. Sarutobi choughed to get the two shinobi's attention.

"Well tonight has been a long night. Akira why don't you go home for the night." She just nodded her head ran out the door.

"Don't forget, we have team assignments in two weeks." Iruka yelled after her.

**Akira's apartment 10 pm**

Akira finally made it to her apartment. After a long walk from the Hokage tower to her apartment and getting confused stares from villagers, she decide that she needed a rest. She was really looking forward to plopping down into her bed.

**"Hey Kira-chan, we still have that scroll to look over."** sudden realization washed over Akira as she remembered the red scroll she had found in the forest.

_'You're right. How could forget?'_ She walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Taking out the scroll from her pocket she examined noticing a seal on it. Instantly recognizing the type of seal it was she smeared some of her blood on it. The seal shimmered before dissappearing, allowing the scroll to open. Inside the scroll was a letter addresses to her? 'Why would it be addressed to me?'

_Dear my little Akira_

_If you are reading this, then you are eighteen and Hiruzen decided that you were ready to learn of your heritage. I will start by introducing myself. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm your mother. By the time I finish this letter your father should be done sealing the Kyuubi into you. Please don't be to mad at him, he believed that one day you would be able to control her power. At first I was resistant, but seeing as I just gave birth and had Kyu-chan extracted from me, I am too weak to reseal her into myself. I just want you to know that none of this is your fault, but the fault of a man wearing an orange mask. Just remeber that me and your father will always love no matter what._

_Love, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki._

Akira put the letter down. There was a torrent of emotions swirling within her. First she learns the name of her mother, then she learns that it was her father that sealed the Kyuubi in her. Then there was the fact that the one she considered a grandfather and lied to her. Everytime she asked about her parents, he always said he didn't know. She coulnd't figure what to feel. She was angry at the fact that her father basiclly condemmed her to a life scorn and hate. She was even more so at her jiji for lying to her all these years. But deep down she was happy to know that her parents loved her and didn't abandon her.

**"Hey, kit, are you going to be okay."**

'I just don't know what to feel right now Kyu-chan. I guess I'm mad at my dad for what he did but, at the same time I'm happy. I would have never met you.'

**"Well think of it this way, if you were the Hokage would you be able to ask someone to sacrifice their child if you weren't willing to do the same."**

'I guess you're right. Kyu-chan what did my mother mean when said reseal you?"

**"Well, before you were born I was sealed into your mother." **Akira got a worried about that last statement and about the question she was about to ask.

'Does that mean you knew about my mother the whole time?' She was nervous about the answer.

**"…."**

"Kyu-chan?" Her voice was even nervous than before as the lack of answer only made it worse

**"Akira, I won't lie to you. I have known you were Kushina's child from the beginning." **Akira was saddened by this replay. **"Kit, it's not that I wanted to keep it a secret from you, it's just that I wanted to protect you."**

"From what?" interrupted Akira.

**"Listen, your mother and father have both made enemies within the nations. Knowing you, you may might bragged about having two of Konoha's greatest shinobi as your parents. If that information was to get out to other villages there would assassination attempts and kidnapers from other villages coming your way." **As the words Kyuubi said sunk into her head, Akira had to admit she would have boasted given the chance. That's when she realized that the Sandaime was doing the same thing. After a while of thinking she decided that though she was still a little mad him, she would forgive the Sarutobi. She also decided to forgive her father for sealing Kyuubi within her. But that doesn't she isn't going to punch him in the gut when she saw him. Feeling that her inner turmoil was resolved she picked the scroll and noticed another blood seal. She smeared some of her blood on the seal and watched as it erupted into a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared revealing a large box in the middle of her bed. Being the ever curious person she was she picked the note of the top of the box.

_Dear Akira_

_There is a secret that no one knows about the Uzumaki clan. For yearsthe Uzumaki clan has been reveared for their mastery in the art of fuinjutsu. What no knows is that we were more advanced then rest of the nations. We were also a race of pandoras and limiters. For centuries we have used are skills to hide and eliminate the existence Novas. In this box contains the stigmata I have collected before the destruction of Uzushiogakure. There are also the supplies in there for you to be able to do the transplant. With the stigmata and the power Kyuubi can provide for you, I know that will make a fine kunoichi._

_ Love Kushina_

Akira was a bit shocked. Not only did she belong to a clan of amazing shinobi, but her mother left her with the means to being just like the rest of her clansmen.

'Hey Kyu-chan, what do you know about any of this?'

**"Well I remember that Novas were these extra dimensional beings that were more bent on destroying humanity than anyone else. They pretty destroyed anyone and anything in their path." **Kyuubi paused for moment to search her memories. **"If memory serves the only ones can combat the Novas were the pandoras and limiters. After the final Nova clash, the Uzumaki clan was wiped out by the joined forces of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri for fear of their mastery in fuinjutsu."**

Akira took in the information like a sponge. It was all amazing. She was a in a clan of shinobi that fought inter dimensional beings. There was only one thing on her mind at this point. She wanted to be just as great as them. But there was one problem, how was she supposed to transplant the stigmata into herself. She couldn't very well ask the hospital to do it; she wanted to maintain the secret the Uzumakis had created.

**"Hey kit, I could do it." **Interjected Kyuubi making her thought be known.

'How' Akira was intrigued by this offer. She wanted to hear how the Kyuubi planned to do it.

**"As tight as the connection between me and Kushina was, that didn't stop me from looking through her memories. I know how to perform the procedure. All you need to is carge a shadow clone with some of my chakra."**

Wanting to fulfill her dream to become just like her clan she performed the necessary hand sign and channeled a bit the Kyuubi's chakra. "**Kage Bushin" **In a puffy of smoke there was a clone of Akira standing right in front of her except the clone had red hair, crimson eyes, and thicker whisker marks.

**"Now I need you to take of your shirt and lay down on the bed." **Akira did as she was in instructed after moving the box.** "Also this is going to hurt." **Akira had the sense that Kyuubi was smiling watching her face go blank. She was in for painful that's for sure.

* * *

**Finally finished that. the newest story is finally finished R and R and i will answer any questions to the best f my ABILITY.**


End file.
